


driver's license

by iwahaj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwahaj/pseuds/iwahaj
Summary: 'how can you be okay when i'm here, by myself with our memories?'kenma reminisced about him and tetsurou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	driver's license

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work here. you can leave your reaction/criticism at the comments! might contain typos.
> 
> heavily inspired by olivia rodrigo's driver's license. give it a listen.

kenma sighed as he made up way to the upper part of the bokuto residence. one of his blockmates, koutaro, throws the best parties but, he didn't really show interest. he wouldn't be here if only his friend, shoyo, didn't dragged him out of his room.

after walking couple of times to people doing unholy things, he finally entered a vacant room. it was spacious and minimalist, very similar to a hotel room. he guessed it's one of the many guest room.

kenma closed his eyes and flopped on the bed. 'i shouldn't have come,' he thought. he remembered how tobio 'kidnapped' shoyo after spotting him. kenma didn't bother following those two, knowing they'll just make out.

'must be nice to have someone.' and on cue, kenma reminisced about him and tetsurou. tetsurou who was there when kenma's practically invisible to everyone. tetsurou who boosted and supported him. tetsurou who made a song solely for kenma. tetsurou who was willing to play with him even though he sucks. tetsurou who was patient with him and respect his own circle of privacy. tetsurou who made him forget his insecurities. tetsurou who kenma loves and adores.

hot liquids filled kenma's eyes, threatening to fall. his chest is slowly getting heavy. the familiar pain hits his heart.

tetsurou who is now nowhere by his side.

kenma let his tears fell as his empty, swollen eyes stared at the ceiling. it's funny how he said to himself he's not going to be attach to a silly-looking rooster guy. now, he can't help but miss him as he looks back to the days he should have appreciated.

after some moments, kenma collected himself and walked to the balcony, hoping to spot his orange-haired friend even though he knows the scene will be chaotic. one glance and kenma already regretted looking at the crowd. he recognized a figure too familiar to him, arms wrapped around another tall blonde guy.

kenma tried to swallow the lump forming his throat. once again, tears are in the corner of his eyes. he knows he should avert his gaze but he can't help but watch how tetsurou held kei in his arms, safe and secure. hajime talked to him but, tetsurou's eyes stayed at kei's face. full of adoration. just like how he looked at kenma before. after finishing up the conversation, tetsurou whispered something to kei. faces are too close for kenma's liking. but then again, who was he to have a say? kei let out a small laugh as tetsurou let out a smirk. the blonde guy leaned in, tetsurou followed. before kenma can even register it, they are already kissing.

kenma's eyes were a waterfall at that point. 'it hurts so much,' he thought over and over again. his sobs gets louder and louder, drowning in the loud party music playing. kenma fell on the ground, tears still rolling down.

'how can you be okay when i'm here, by myself with our memories?' 

he stood up despite his knees trembling. kenma made his way out, vision blurry. he bumped to some people, not giving a care as he is tired from the emotional rollercoaster experience tonight. his feet stopped when he realized he's near tetsurou and kei's area. kenma spotted them, still clinging to each other. he couldn't even see the messy dancefloor as his eyes are focused to the both of them.

'i love you.' kenma said in his mind, eyeing a smiling tetsurou.

he half-run to his car, quickly texting his friend that he's left the party. kenma revved the engine and maneuvered the car. he opened the radio, trying to distract himself. unfortunately, a sad song played through. a song that hits too close to home. a song that's basically sang his bottled feelings. a song perfectly describe his thoughts.

"guess you didn't mean what you  
wrote in that song about me  
'cause you said forever  
now i drove alone past your street"

coincidentally, kenma's car just ran past tetsurou's house. then, their favorite restaurant, their hang out place, the playground where they stargaze.

it was always kenma and tetsurou. but, now it's just kenma. kenma with lingering feelings for tetsurou.

'i wish i could come back home to you, tetsurou. you said forever but, why am i alone?'

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it. i suck at making endings, sorry.


End file.
